


Hungover

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story that was inspired by this prompt: <a href="http://best-part-of-believe-is-the-lie.tumblr.com/post/108095771346/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-suffering-from-a">x</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover

Oli had thought that if he drank slower that it would prevent the inevitable next day hangover. At least that's what his best mate, Jordan, had told him. But apparently drinking two shots of tequila, five shots of whiskey, three beers, and an extra cup of vodka and Sprite that Matt had so kindly handed him "slowly" didn't help things at all. He still woke up in his apartment bed with a splitting headache and he still felt like he was going to puke everything that his body had ever ingested (which he does, about an hour after he wakes up the first time).

He tossed and turned in tangled up bed sheets for a good two hours before he fell back asleep into a not-so-peaceful rest. When he woke up again, he wasn't sure how long he had slept, but what he did know is that there was no way in hell that he was getting out of that bed for the rest of the day.

Netflix occupied his attention for a couple of hours. While watching he drifted in and out of consciousness and went through varying degrees of nausea. At around eight that evening, he felt an uncomfortable hunger pain that demanded to be met. He tried to get up and stand, but as soon as he did, his head started throbbing and he felt like he was going to puke again. So, he took the only logical action and sunk back down into the bundle of warm sheets. He grabbed his phone and was about to call Matt to tell him to come over and make him something to eat, but he decided against it when he remembered how much of a total ass he can be sometimes. He instead decided to make use of one of his favorite things in life (at least at that moment it was) - online pizza ordering.

He filled out the form and right as he was about to click 'order', he noticed the little box for 'special delivery instructions' for the driver and he typed:

in bed with hangover, key is under mat

Twenty minutes of listening to his stomach growl later, he heard the front door start to unlock and his mouth literally started watering. He was a lot hungrier than he had thought (the nausea had masked it quite well).

"Hello?" a voice said from the tiny living area.

"In here," Oli responded, straightening up and leaning his back against the headboard. 

He walked in (although Oli wasn't sure how he could see, since his long hair completely covered the left side of his face) and sat the warm cardboard box on top of his lap. Oli should have been focusing on opening that box and devouring its contents, but he was too busy staring at the boy standing in front of him wearing a Nirvana shirt. Oli had never seen a boy with a face so - pretty? His features weren't so hard and defined like a male's usually were - they were softer and more delicate. And for some reason, the thought crossed his mind of what it would feel like to kiss his pretty pink lips.

The boy pushed his hair behind his ear and looked at him with clear blue eyes and smiled. Oli ran a hand through his mess of a hair (it was especially terrible looking since he had done nothing to it but lay on it) and smiled back nervously. He had not expected the delivery boy to be cute - of all the times that he had ordered from Domino's, they chose that time to send their most attractive driver.

Of course they would.

"Sorry you've got a hangover - hopefully this helps. You ordered one of my favorites, so it should," the boy laughed. 

Oli then saw the opportunity and he took it without a second thought.

"Want to stay and share with me?"

He cringed after the words come out because he suddenly realized how cheesy it sounded, but he doesn't take it back - not yet.

The raven haired boy shifted uncomfortably.

"I, uh, I'm still working," he replied, fiddling with the hem of the way-too-big plaid shirt that that he had on over the band shirt.

Oli should have known that it was a bad idea. He didn't feel like he wanted to eat anything after all...

"But, I can give you my number and maybe we can share some tomorrow?" 

It's a question? 

"Yeah!" Oli exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm and it makes his head start to throb slightly again. He put a hand on his forehead. "I mean, yeah," he repeated, softly.

"My name's Kellin by the way," the boy - Kellin - said before smirking and walking out the apartment door.

Pizza and a cute boy's number? Oli thinks he may have found the cure to hangovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and I couldn't resist writing a Koli about it XD


End file.
